Wincest
by OneHellOfAWriter01
Summary: Dean x Sam yaoi. Rough sex on the hood of the Impala. Dirty talk. One-shot. It's a pretty sexy story if I do say so myself. Read. Review. Favorite. Feel free to make requests for new Dean x Sam yaoi's that you'd like me to write. And check out some of my other stories, too. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.


The Impala had never looked this good. Then again, it had never had Sam bent over the hood of it, practically begging to be taken by Dean. This wasn't their first time. No. The brothers had been doing this since Dean had first come to get Sam from college so they could go find their father together. It was a special bond they shared. Like nothing they'd ever felt with anyone else. And that was saying something, because Sam was an emotional romantic and Dean had been with more women than he could count. But this...this was different. It meant something to Dean. Hell. It meant /a lot/ to Dean. This was Sam, for goodness sake. He had always taken care of his little brother. And now he'd found a new way to do that, that was always pleasurable to them both. The older wasn't so good with all this touchy-feelsy crap. Still, sometimes they would take it nice and slow and they'd be at it forever before they finally finished because they'd want to drag out the feeling for as long as possible and they'd face each other and kiss softly and Sam called it "making love". Other times, Dean would be gripping so tight on Sam's hips that it would definitely leave bruises, while pounding into him so hard it would definitely hurt to sit later, and talking to his younger brother dirtier than the things you hear on porn videos. This was one of those times.

Dean hadn't been able to wait until they got back to the motel room they were renting. He didn't ever stop to tell Sam where they were going as he drove onto an abandoned piece of highway, covered safely by trees and the darkness of night, and pulled over. Sam had gotten the hint, however, when the other pulled him into a very passionate kiss. From the intensity of the action, as well as their lack of a bed, he knew this wouldn't be a gentle night. Not that he minded either way. As long as he got to have his brother inside of him, he was happy. So he had taken off his shirt without needing to be told to do so. Then, when Dean told him where to go, he got out of the car bent over the hood of the Impala. Dean had stood behind him, grinding his still-clothed groin into Sam's still-clothed ass. And that's where they were now.

Sam was moving his rear back against Dean's crotch, longing to feel more than just empty friction. He needed him /inside/. Dean noticed his brother's squirming and gave one of his signature smirks before speaking. "Aw. Does little Sammy want his big brother's cock? Is that what you want? To be filled up by me? You're such a whore for my cock. My own personal cock slut. Only mine. Don't you ever let anyone else see that sweet little hole of yours. Only I can make you feel this good. Right?" Sam didn't know why, but /fuck/ his brother's dirty talk was a major turn on. He was nodding eagerly and bucking harder back against Dean. "Please! Please please please, Dean! I neeeeeeeed it! Wanna feel you inside. Wanna squeeze you so tight and make you feel good, too." This was how the two men would speak when alone with each other and only when in this sort of situation. No other time would anything like this leave their lips. But in times like these, words helped them get off almost as well as actions. Dean liked saying it more, and Sam liked listening to it more. So it worked out for them. The older male pulled down his brother's pants, underwear included, and had him step out of them with one leg. This way, he could spread his legs, but Dean had the added pleasure of seeing his brother's pants around at least one of his ankles.

Once the younger Winchester was spread out for him, Dean set to work pouring some lubricant he always kept in his pocket for occasions such as this one, on his cock. "Not gonna finger you today, Sammy. You like it when it hurts, right? You want my big cock stretching you until it burns. I know you do." And the smirk remained as Sam nodded and reached down to try and touch himself. Dean swatted his hand away gently. "No no, Sammy. You're going to cum from nothing but me ramming into your pleasure button this time. Got it? Want you to feel good from my cock." And with that, Dean drove his cock home, deep inside of Sam, with one thrust. Fingers gripped the other's hips as Dean growled in pleasure from the tightness around him and the way Sam's body was trying to expel the foreign object within it, but only succeeded in making a milking motion around him. Sam was the best Dean had ever had. And the same was true the other way around. No one had ever been able to fill Sam up like this. To make him feel...complete. Of course it had hurt when Dean thrust inside of him without any preparation other than some lubricant. But sometimes a little pain was okay. Besides, it wasn't as thought they hadn't been having sex almost every night and Sam was a ridiculously tight virgin or anything like that. He was still tight and felt perfect around Dean's cock. But he just wasn't so tight that Dean couldn't enter him. Not anymore, at least. They'd had to work their way up to that at first since Sam wasn't ready. And now, here they were, having rough sex on the hood of the Impala. Sam had told him before that he liked it rough sometimes, though. Dean would never hurt Sam if he knew he didn't get immense pleasure from it. He loved him, after all.

The two soon fell into a rhythm of steady, constant, /hard/ thrusts that were sent directly into Sam's prostate. It was becoming clear very quickly that the younger would indeed climax from nothing but his brother's cock. And that thought turned them both on even more. Dean could tell when Sam was getting close. Maybe it was the way his breathing picked up. Or the way he was getting tighter around him. Or maybe it was the beautiful way that Sam was screaming his name. "That's it, baby. Scream my name. You like this. You love my cock. Cum for me, Sammy. Cum!" He was now leaning over his little brother, holding onto him as his thrusts became more erratic as he neared his own release, and biting Sam's shoulder hard enough to leave a very visible mark. In a way, Dean was staking his claim. And then his car was being covered in Sam's seed while Sam was being filled deeply by Dean's own release. "Good boy..." Dean panted. "Such a good boy."


End file.
